Cross Country
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittany is trying out for a cheer leading scholarship while Santana is battling to tell Brittany how she feels. Based on season 3 and the friendship of Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this was originally going to be a one-shot but wanted to expand it out more. This is the 1st chapter. There are 5. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, wish i did**

Chapter 1

I watch on the sidelines as Brittany cheers her little heart out. I had so much admiration for my best friend, me never mastering the moves that she possess as a dancer. I had to settle for average cheerleader moves as Brittany was the centre of our routines.

I gaze back towards the sea of red and white at the benches. She was grinning at me now, a sympathetic grin. I injured my ankle tumbling down the corridor stairs from a loose floorboard. I knew it was deliberate but I couldn't prove it. I went all Lima Heights when I realised I was flat on my ass, humiliated in front of a gathering crowd.

I was Santana Lopez, the H.B.I.C, but as I gathered my dropped books, Brittany looked down at me with a concerned face. She was my angel, always there when I needed her.

Anyways, I couldn't do routines for 4 weeks, and it tore me up inside because the team were currently practising for scholarships in a month time. Brittany was a shoe in and it was rumoured that only 3 would be accepted. I willed my ankle every day for the past week to get better, never changing to my despair.

Brittany closes me in a hug, disturbing me from my thoughts, as I realise the game was over. I take in her scent of daffodils and something I couldn't put my mind on. It put me in a daze as she goes in to change.

0000000000000000000

I stagger on my crutches as I make my way to locker room. Brittany was too wrapped up in her happiness to help me so I didn't blame her. She smiles at me softly as I enter the locker room and plonk myself on the bench next to her. She's looking into her locker when she speaks. 'I think Lord Tubbington would be proud of me today.' Bouncing up and down, I can't help but smile- Brittany was so adorable.

She proceeds to shower at the far corner cubicle. I hear her voice from across the room over water. 'Hey San, how's your ankle, does it need some warm water?' My body freezes at this request, palms becoming suddenly sweaty. I have loved her more than a friend for a while now, maybe ever since she saved me from the bullies in Kindergarten, claiming me as her friend and sharing her lunch with me.

I have never told her out of fear losing my friendship with her. Every time I looked at her however, I wanted nothing more than to hold her hands in mine and slow dance for hours.

I turn back to where she is standing, giving me a worried look. 'Umm no it's fine Brit Brit, it's actually feeling better today.' She smiles back at me and turns off the taps abruptly and step out to wrap in a white towel. 'That's great Sanny,' she says walking over to retrieve her clothes on the bench opposite me.

Brittany looks at me with a grin. "Now turn around.' I do as she says and swivel on the bench, listening to her take the towel off, no doubt quickening her pace as she notices me twitching in my spot. We never changed naked in front of each other. Sure we were best friends, but that was one part we never shared.

She promptly taps me on the shoulder and I turn back around slowly to come face to face with her in purple panties and a black bra. My breath hitched as she shook on her top and jeans. Noticing me tensing, she rubs her hands on my shoulders. 'You need to relax Santana. We can a night of movies and ice cream with Lord Tubbington. Would you like that?'

A hopeless smile graces my face at Brittany's innocence. I nod happily and she grins.

We decided to drive to my place to pack a night bag then go to her house for our movie night.

000000000000000000000

I promptly drive to my place with Brittany beaming in the passenger seat next to me. A strained expression on my face as I struggle to see in front of me due to the evening sun set. I shield my eyes as I round the corner to my neighbourhood. I grew up outside of Lima Heights at Lima Heights Adjacent- It wasn't the best neighbourhood growing up in but I know no other.

Joey, the local drunk waves at me from the alley way- now I see why Brittany gets uncomfortable visiting me here.

I pull up to my house, probably the best one in the street and run my hands over the wheel. Brittany watches me as I hop out and waltz up to my house in a quick pace. Grabbing random things from my room was fairly easy, knowing exactly what I'm going to wear tonight.

I constantly dressed up for Brittany, but she never notices. The sound of the zip on my bag feels like the zip unclenching from my heart. Brittany's sleepovers always left me in a happy mood, relishing in the fact that my best friend can have that effect on me.

I reunite with Brittany 10 minutes later, after kissing my mother goodbye, with my dad telling me not be late home tomorrow for a family lunch. He then gives me a smile and tells me to have fun at Brittany's.

'Man, my parents freak me out sometimes.' I say to Brittany buckling up. 'Well their daughter is sort of high maintenance.' She retorts back. I smirk but remain with a threatening glare. 'Oh what was that?' I say with an urge to tickle her. She presses her lips together and coyly smiles. That's it, she's getting it now. I tickle her in the belly, loud laughter erupting from her.

I don't let up until she begs me to and we drive to her place 8 minutes later with a triumphant grin on my face.

00000000000000000000000

Brittany's house was all but deserted- Her mom was just on her way out to work, and gave Brittany a look before she went out the door. I stumble into the doorway in my crutches, gaining more sympathy from Brittany. She led me to the lounge room and sat me down on the single chair next to the coffee table. My crutches fell to my side with a thud and Brit propped my leg on a cushion stool.

I gave her a gratified smile. 'Thanks Brit Brit.' 'Hey it's what best friends are for.'

She flashes me a smile and goes to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of Dr Pepper. I smirk and tell Brittany to stop washing her mouth out with Dr Pepper. She's been doing it for a while now, and I was concerned her pretty smile would disappear.

'Santana, don't worry, I only do that when I eat a big meal which I haven't for a while.' She tugs on my arm to reassure me and that worrying feeling is replaced by a content one.

We make our way to the video store 2 blocks from Brittany's house, agreeing to rent out 3 movies, we each pick out one and one that we both have not seen. I scan the isles for _The House Bunny_; it doesn't take me long, prying it from the shelf, and noticing Brittany staring intently at the shelves in the kids section. Oh I can only imagine what she's gonna pick. 'Hey Brit, need some help?'

I call from across the store. She shakes her head and decides on a title, and re-joins me in the comedy section.

I glance at the DVD cover she holds- _The AristoCats_. Man I haven't seen that in ages. I give her a knowing look and she explains. 'It was my favourite movie growing up, and Lord Tubbington will love it. '

We turn around to scan the romance section for a movie neither of us have seen. God I hate chick flicks, they are the bane of movie existence. Brittany picks out _Over Her Dead Body_, which actually doubles as a comedy and romance. She scrambles to get the chocolate from the front desk, and we exit with our movies in hand, and Brittany grinning happily next to me.

000000000000000000

The moonlight shone bright as we walked in toe back to Brit's place at a brisk pace. It was already 9pm, and I was a little tired from walking all the way across school today in my crutches, but I didn't want to disappoint Brittany on her movie night, so I forced myself to sit through _AristoCats_.

It was relatively easy, Brit snuggling into my side, wrapping her arm around my waist, her warmth lighting me up like a glob. Most of the movie, I stroked her arm subconsciously, and she hums happily in return.

My heart sinks at the lost contact when she goes to change the DVD, slotting in _The House Bunny_. My side clock ticks over 10:15pm, watching it tick to 10:16pm as Brittany sits back down on the bed, resuming her position, much to my delight. She lets out chuckles every now and then during the movie, and I smile each time she chuckles. I could feel her heart beat fast against my ribs, and her breathe slow down.

I could be fooled that she had fallen asleep but I could hear her laugh quietly, and she pushes herself further into me.

I never want this perfect moment to end, so I push her blonde hair to the side and kiss her on the forehead. I wanted to tell her I love her, how I've wanted to kiss her for years, even right now, but never had the courage. The coward in me was stopping me in my tracks, and I hated myself for it. She moves a little under my grip and returns a kiss on my arm, which sends tingle down my arm and through my entire body from her warm lips grazing my skin.

'Hope your ankle feels better Sanny.' I glow at her caring nature, and her movie night was taking my mind off the recovery. 'It is, I'm glad we had this movie night.' She nods, then rises suddenly, startling me. 'Hey do you still want ice-cream?' Honestly I have been craving chocolate ice-cream for about 2 weeks now. 'Hell yes,' I reply immediately.

She lifts Lord Tubbington off the bed and bounces out the room before I can follow

She returns 2 mins later with two bowls filled to the brim with ice-cream. I was drooling at the sight, not taking my eyes off it. I reach for the bowl, and scoop a spoonful and swallow with a huge smile. 'Wow Santana, eager much? You look like a kid on Christmas morning.'

Coach drills us hard, our diets never allowing for a single bit of sugar, so I was enjoying this treat. 'Sorry Brittany, I just love my ice cream. Doesn't make me a kid.' She smirks as she laps up the last of hers. 'I think it's cute San.' I smile at her statement, my heart quickening in pace. God I wanted to tell her so bad, it was aching in my chest, burning a hole slowly.

We decided to call it a night as it was 11:30pm, with Brittany starting to fall asleep. We shuffle into bed in our jammys, as she calls them. I love her cute names for everything- it makes my heart ache harder. So here we are, her body pressed against mine with her arms draped around my waist. 'Hey Brit?' I question in the dark. I get no answer, although her breathe hitches. Now was the time, lay it all on the line, but I side stepped. 'I'm so happy to have you as my best friend.'

She hugs me tighter, and hear her breathe a 'me too' quietly.

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Thank you for all the all story alerts/favourites.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

I woke the next day happy to say the least. I roll over to see the time is 15 after noon. Shit, I, or rather Brittany and me, had slept through cheerio's practice. Coach really was going to kill me now.

I turn to look at Brittany, sleeping peacefully in our afternoon slumber, laid out like an angel on the bed. I sigh, thinking back to last night, I was ready to tell her, like inches away from declaring my love for her but when I looked in those deep blue eyes, I knew I couldn't risk our friendship.

Grabbing my crutches, I lifted myself off the bed and wobbled over to Brittany's side, and nudge her slightly. I didn't want to touch her because she was so peaceful but I was hungry and if I attempted to go down her stairs, I would probably trip and fall flat on my face- and I just couldn't pull that look off.

She murmurs softly but doesn't move. I rub her arm more forcefully now and out of nowhere, she springs up, forcing me back and knocking me off my crutches, with her tumbling with me. My back thumps against the cool carpet, Brittany landing on top of me with a light 'ooof'. She's awake now, staring wide eyed realising what had just happened. 'San?' She says pushing up slightly.

My ankle is trapped under her leg and I'm grimacing from the pain. Brittany instantly notices this and removes her leg immediately, but oddly enough, remains lying on top of me.

My heart is racing as I think of something to say. 'I'm so sorry sweetie. I was dreaming that a scary monster was watching me sleep and I thought you were him when you touched me. Did I hurt you?' Concern marked on her face, stroking my cheek softly.

I resisted the urged to fall into her soft touch and uttered a 'only a little'. Her facial expression changes, looking like she just killed someone. 'But really B, I'm fine.' I say quickly reassuring her with a smile. I look her in the eyes, determined to pass it off as nothing.

She sits up on my lap and hold out her hands. I take them immediately and she pulls me up to her level, gives me a caring smile, lifting me off the floor and into my crutches.

I wanted to thank her, even kiss away the concern she still felt, but she beat me to the punch and enveloped me in a hug. Breathing in her scent, I feel dizzy, intoxicated by her. She whispers that she was sorry again and that I provided a great break for her fall. I poke her in the stomach and smirk at her.

She giggles and she could never get anymore adorable.

The mail arrived as we cooked a fry up. Brittany bounced happily to the front door and retrieved the few envelops that were there. I watch her as she reads one intently, a red and white one. My mouth turns into a small smile as I knew that was from the cheerio's head office.

Her mouth hangs open as she reads the letter.

I wait for her to sit down at the table as I serve up two plates. The letter is placed in front of me as I look up to see Brittany beaming with excitement. My eyes scan the letter, a grin on my face.

Coach had put Brittany on the list of cheerios that are trying out for scholarships. Sure anyone can try out, but coach only takes like 5 to tryout and 3 will be accepted. I was still stuck in my crutches for another week, but I was happy for Brittany.

She bouncing again in her seat across from me with a huge grin plastered on her face. 'Congraz B, you are totally getting that scholarship, because you deserve it.' She beams excitedly. 'Thanks San!' I meet her eyes. 'I believe in you Brittany.'

**00000000000000000000000**

The next day we front up to school at 6:30am for practice, desperate not to be in trouble for yesterday. Brittany looks around for coach but she hasn't gotten here yet. Odd.

Coach gets here at 6 sharp to set up- I was fortunate to get on her good side when I arrived early one day, afraid that I would be made to do laps if I was late. That was back in freshman year, I'm much more smarter now about how I approach coach because you don't want to get on her bad side. One cheerio transferred because of her.

6:45am and still no sign. Quinn comes up next to me, her chastity necklace blowing in the breeze. '6:45, no coach, you know what that means Lopez.' I nod, making my way to the bleaches slowly in the cool morning air. Quinn moves to the field and rounds up the girls, Brittany glancing at me one last time before turning to Quinn.

The sun rose reluctantly as I ring my hands for warmth. It was mid May, but felt like a January morning. I watch Brittany do a routine to distract me from the cold, but now it's distracting me towards something else. Brittany. She moved with such elegance, even in the cold. It gave me shivers, or was that from the cold?

8:00am ticked over and I haul myself up to follow the others to the locker rooms. I catch up to Brittany, who is practicing one more move. I stand awkwardly in my crutches as Brittany rounds a turn and stops when she sees me. 'Oh sorry San, just wanted to practice one more move.' She says rushing over to me to help me walk to the building.

I retrieve eyeliner from my cheerios locker, as Brittany showers quickly. In the mirror, she is watching me back with an intense look that almost looked lustful. She sings softly, the only thing that fills the now empty change room. I finish and lean against the lockers, satisfied.

'How's your ankle today?' I hear her say. I thought she was going to ask about the warm water again but I'm relieved when I hear her getting out. 'The doctor says the cast can come off today actually.' I say suddenly remembering. How did I forget that? Am I that distracted?

She kneels down in front of me, observing my ankle. I calm my breathing as she lightly touches the cast, feeling for the stich. She wraps her hand around it and gently pulls it off, staring at my pale ankle now exposed. She motions for me to stand, and I do slowly, gripping her shoulders for support.

I stand fully, and break out in a relieved smile. She mimics my actions, and hugs me fully, her embrace feeling light like feathers. She moves to kiss me softly on the cheek, and I do everything not to take her in a full kiss.

'Now your Santana again, and not a robot.' She says, breaking the silence. I giggle at Brittany's innocence and she locks my pinky with hers. My head spins as we make our way to first class, my ankle adjusting with each step.

000000000000000000000000000

English was uneventful, except for when the teacher called on Brittany to answer a question. Jeez, everyone should know by now that she was unique and didn't think the way others did.

Everyone in class laughed at her, I shot them all glares when I saw her sad face. I reached out and took her hand, comforting her, while the teacher picked on someone else thankfully.

'Thanks San.' She whispered. I squeezed her hand. 'You are genesis Brittany, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' She smiled. 'You are the best friend ever.' She says, then goes back to writing notes.

Her hand released mine but remained on my left leg for the rest of class.

Glee was the Rachel Berry show again today- I swear, I am this close to clocking that hobbit, but the bitch inside of me didn't feel like lashing out her usual dish today.

Have I mellowed? Certainly not as I yet again make a remark about Tina when she walked in with Mike. The close proximity of Brit next to me always sends my heart bolting, no exception today. Quinn turns around. 'So I see the cast is off?' she asks interested.

I roll my eyes. 'Yeah thank god. I'm going go all Lima Heights on the person who tampered with the floorboards'…I stop mid-sentence as a hand grazes mine. 'Santana…' She says softly. 'B, I mean it, I'm gonna quash that idiot who thinks they can make a fool out of Santana Lopez and get away with it.'

Quinn smirks, amused at my rant. Our conversation was interrupted by the curly haired creature bellowing out this week's assignment.

Lunch. Full hallways. Show time. I manage to locate the jackass who tampered with the floorboards- One of the guys from the hockey team. A freshman. Probably did it to make a name for himself. Well he's about to get a dose of Santana Lopez.

I call him out and he turns around, facial expression changing when he sees me. I go toe to toe with him, starting my spiel. He backs up against the lockers, terrified. I humiliate him the only way I know how. I take a deep breath and pull down his pants, exposing his underdaks.

I command him to walk down the corridor. Needless to say, he obeys me, getting slushied when he reaches the end of the hall. A smirk graces my face. Mission complete.

000000000000000000000000000

Brittany is practically dying of laughter in the cafeteria when I told her of what I just did. 'Damn people think they can mess with me, what they don't know is that I'm good with revenge.' I grin, as everyone agrees.

Kurt's going on about something to sing to Blaine, I'm not really paying attention. My attention is turned to Quinn who was talking about scholarship tryouts in a week. Brittany was animated in their discussion and I felt like I was intruding when I spoke.

'Hey B, have you decided what song your dancing to for your routine?' She turned to me, a little puzzled. 'No I haven't, you have to help me pick one. Come over today after school?' I nod and gulp down the last of my apple.

For the love of god, if Brittany picks a song that she can dance sexy to, it just might be the death of me.

0000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 will be up later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I saw coach after lunch, roaming the halls looking for her next victim. Brittany and I were caught off guard by her presence and stopped when she approached us. 'Tweedle dumb, Tweedle fake-boobs, my L e car wouldn't start this morning. I really should get some of Will Schuester's hair gel to grease the motor.'

She inwardly smirks and grazes off to her office. Me and Brit exchange looks and she pulls me, or rather skips me, to Spanish. The rest of the day was a blur, as I was thoughly distracted by the brainstorming session that me and Brit were going to have after school about her routine.

I saw that jackass hockey player again before the days end, visibly pale in the face when I caught his face in the halls. I wouldn't be surprised if he transferred after today. The wrath of Santana Lopez was deadly enough to warrant that.

I grin wildly thinking about that that I didn't notice Brittany had already walked ahead to the front doors. She turns around and pouts, to which my heart melts and I close my locker, catching up with her. A warm smile was returned which made my heart flutter. Jeez how many things was Brit going to do to my heart before it explodes?

The car ride to her place was filled with the blaring of _You Give Love A Bad Name_. I knew That she had a soft spot for Bon Jovi, singing note perfect as she drove. I couldn't help but smile as she belted out the chores, her soft voice melding to the song's rough voice. When she sang …'A bad name!' I was hot all over as I was undoubtly turned on by her manly singing.

I pushed hard to force those feelings down as I watched her sing out the last notes. She turned to me, saw my mouth hanging open and giggled. 'You've seen me sing that before San.' I compose myself, remembering that I in fact have seen her sing that before, but this time was more rougher.

I nod, not trusting my words, and smile at her. Wow all I seem to be doing now is substituting smiles for telling her how I feel, how I felt after she sang that.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't shake the image of her dancing to that while singing. Oh god, a new heat has rose in me, and thank god we had arrived at her place, or I wouldn't have lasted any longer being that close to Brit.

We settled on _Get Shaky _by The Ian Carey Project. Well Brittany suggested that and I was too lost in my little day dream, but nodded absent mindly. I knew she would bring all sexy to that dance, and that made me feel light-headed. She also agreed that I couldn't watch her performance before the tryouts- she wanted me to be as surprised as the judges will be.

She was taking the initiative, something I never see in her, and this made me love her just that little bit more. I knew she would rock that song to kingdom kong. We watched _One Tree Hill_ that night, one of Brit's favourite shows. It was comforting that we were able to slip back into our normal routine after weeks of me having to go to late night doctor sessions for therapy on my casted ankle. Weird I know, but that was the only time my dad was allowed access to the therapy room.

I left an hour later, content that the angel on the bed was drifting off to sleep. I kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk out, but her arm caught my wrist. 'Hey San?' She says opening her eyes. I turn back, meeting her sleepy eyes. She pulls me closer to her and softly kisses me on the cheek. The velvet touch of her skin to mine sends in yet another dizzy state.

Oh how desperately I wanted her to kiss me on the lips. 'Thanks for helping me today, with my song for tryouts.' I smile vividly, mind returning back to normal. 'No problem B. besides I owe you for helping me out while I was a cripple.' She laughs softly, the laugh of a goddess. 'Goodnight Brit Brit.' 'Night Sanny-Bear.' With that, I turn again and walk out, no doubt blue eyes watching me walk.

It's been two days since my ankle cast has come off, and it has heeled well, still a little sore though. At least I'm not limping on those god forsaken crutches, but I do miss Brittany helping me to classes while I wobbled along.

I smile at the thought, walking up to her locker in between classes. 'Hi.' She beamed when she noticed me leaning against the lockers next to her. 'Hey you. Nervous about tryouts tomorrow?' She thinks then smiles.

'Whenever I'm nervous, you're always there to make me feel better Santana.' That was true, whenever I saw her looking nervous about something, I would stop what I was doing. Whether that was beating some guy up or writing notes in class, I'm always there for her.

And that made me genuinely smile.

'So I have nothing to worry about tomorrow.' I'm returned from my thoughts to my best friend standing in front of me. 'Yeah, your totally gonna blow their minds.'

I knew because whenever Brittany choreographed her own dance, it was always top notch. We link pinkies and go to Glee club.

Glee was bearable today, as the hobbit was away sick. It was a rare chance to actually sing a solo. I never passed off the chance, and I wanted to sing this particular song.

I motion to Mr Shue that I wanted to sing and I stand next to the piano. As the opening guitar riffs plays, I look at Brittany, and sing it to her.

_Ooh you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend_

I see a smile grace Brittany.

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me, girl_

I look Brittany right in the eyes

_I'm happy, happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

She's broken out into a grin now, and so have I.

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

I point at her now.

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

During the guitar solo, I do my best air guitar, which sends a bunch of people laughing around the room, and Brittany trying not to giggle at me.

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Oh ya_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You you're my best friend._

As the last notes play out, I look up to everyone cheering. Quinn is smirking at me and Kurt and Blaine are giving me knowing looks I direct my attention to the only person I want to see cheering, and she's looking right back at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

She bounces up and hugs me tightly. I hear her stifling squeals, and all I can do is grin like a maniac. 'I loved it Sanny Bear.' She whispers in my ear, sending shivers through my body.

'I meant every word of it.' I whisper back. She pulls me back to the chairs and links arms with me, resting her head on my shoulder happily.

000000000000000000000000

**Song was You're My Best Friend by Queen**

**Up next is Brittany's tryout. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night on the phone, all that was on my mind was Brittany's tryout tomorrow. Images of a tight skirt and tank top came to mind. I shoo them away to talk animatedly to her for over an hour before she had to go have a bath with her duckies.

Well if that didn't make my mind any less dirty.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was nervous for Brit. What if she didn't get that scholarship? I couldn't face seeing that sad pout on her face as she tries hard not to cry.

It would physically break my heart to see that, so even if I had to sleep with one of the judges, I would to see her win.

Well I eventually fell asleep, 2 hours later, after much stressing out over tomorrow and I wasn't the one trying out.

Breakfast was easy today as dad had work early and mum wasn't up yet. I fix up some toast and juice and recover from what little sleep I got. My phone was abuzz a minute later, sending it flying across the kitchen because it startled me.

It crashed into the fridge but looked undamaged as I cautiously pick it up to see Quinn's name on it. Typical. Fabray always ruining things for me.

_Hey because your ankle is better now, I thought today you could resume your co-captain role. Becky is starting to piss me off._

I laugh at the thought of Becky bossing Quinn around. I didn't reply but silently thanked her. When I got to practice, Brit was already there, warming up.

She shoots me a smile and wave as I approach the field. 'Hey Brit Brit, excited for today?' I say retrieving the cones. 'Yep. Can't wait to show you what I came up with.' She says with a hint of lust but hides it fairly well. I gulp down the lump in my throat. 'Good to hear.' I reply, rounding up the girls to the centre.

Coach was not here again for practice- I wonder how her Le car situation is going. Today was practicing of pyramid jumps. I watch as the team gracefully catch each other in the routine, obeying my every command.

Becky was away today, so I was free to go all Lima Heights on these girls, but stuck to drilling them hard for Nationals. Every now and then Brittany shot me glances when I wasn't looking, but I saw out of the corner of my eye.

The bus for the Town Performance Centre was due to leave at lunch for a 1pm start. I managed to persuade Mr Shue to let me skip on Spanish and Glee club so I could go watch Brittany perform. I sensed he knew how much it meant to both of us.

I met a blank looking Brittany, pale, but with her game face on. I thought she was going to pass out against her locker. I grab her by the waist to steady her. 'Woah B, are you okay?' She mumbles something that I couldn't make out then rests her head on my shoulder.

'What if I'm not good enough Santana?' Oh man, this is what I feared, and I didn't want to see it. 'Hey, You're Brittany S. Pierce, and because of that, your performance is going to knock their socks off, I'm sure of it. Don't doubt yourself B, not ever.'

I say stroking her cheek and rubbing her back. Colour starts to return to her face and a small smile creeps on her face. 'There you go. Now let's go win this thing!'

I walk her out to the waiting bus, all the while rubbing her back, calming her.

00000000000000000000000

By the time we got to the centre, Brittany had returned to her normal state and looked pumped. Our group was escorted into the building, meeting Coach in the lobby. 'Well this is it girls. Your shot at something great. Do Cherrios proud today.'

And with that, she went to sign us in and we all went into the green room on the side of the lobby. I read the schedule that was given to me. Brittany was drawn to go second. I guess that was good- get it out of the way and not have a repeat of the locker scene from earlier.

Ten minutes later the P.A announced for the first girl to perform. That was Brit's queue to go get changed. She patted me lightly on the hand then walked out to the bathrooms.

I waltz out to the audience viewing section and was relieved to see only 10 people occupying the front rows. Big crowds scared B, ever since the primary school rendition of 'Frosty the Snowman', she doesn't take a liking to that many eyes watching her every move. She was stunning as frosty in that play nether the less.

I sit mid-section, careful not to draw attention to myself. Anyone could see me from stage which was a good thing if Brittany needed me. The girl finished her performance and Brit was next. They called her full name and a timid looking Brittany entered the stage.

Oh no. I did everything I could to get her attention, and when her blue eyes meet mine, that tension was gone and she nodded for the D.J to start the song. It was by this stage that I realised what she was actually wearing, and couldn't take my eyes off.

A Black skirt about thigh high with black boots and a red shirt with black strips. Oh man, she WAS all kinds of sexy and my heart would just not quit, literally in my throat.

The opening beat started and from her first move, I was instantly captivated.

_Tell you like it is with the kiss  
>Baby when it drips from your lips<br>Tell you like it is, it's like this  
>Don't be such a slave to your brother<em>

The way she moved across stage was perfect,  
>perfecting every move as she went.<p>

_Baby get shaky after school  
>Ooooooh oh there you oh oh there you<br>Baby go crazy, break the rules  
>Ooooooh oh there you oh oh there you go<br>Go go go go  
>oh oh there you go<br>oh oh there you go_

And with this, she broke out into the most craziest cheerleading  
>moves I have ever seen.<p>

_Baby get shaky after school  
>Oh oh there you oh oh there you<br>Baby go crazy, break the rules  
>Oh oh there you oh oh there you go<br>Go Go Go Go_

She was grinning wildly, having the time of her life.

_Baby get shaky after school  
>Baby go crazy, break the rules<br>Oh oh there you oh oh there you go_

_Tell you like it is with the kiss  
>I can see the swing of your hips<br>Tell you like it is, it's like this  
>Where you involve a trick from your brother<em>

_You can say what you want  
>But you're so<br>Get outta here_

She paces around stage now,  
>belting out each note while still managing to pull off a high leg kick.<p>

_You can say but you don't  
>Such a shame, let it go<br>Get outta here_

_Baby get shaky after school  
>Oh oh there you oh oh there you<br>Baby go crazy, break the rules  
>Oh oh there you oh oh there you go<em>

_Baby get shaky after school  
>Baby go crazy, break the rules<br>Oooooh oh there you ooooh oh there you go  
>Go Go Go Go<em>

The final note plays out, and I chance a glance at the judges who are immediately on their feet, each one clapping. I sigh out of relief, and Brit is high on her performance as she grins at me from the stage.

I was so proud of her in that moment. Win or lose, she gave it all. 'Lord Tubbington would be so happy I got through that. I don't think he can become my therapist full-time.' She breathes out as I meet her backstage.

'B, catch your breathe. You were awesome.' I wanted to say how proud I was of her. I wanted to kiss her, and finally make her mine, but that nagging feeling crept up again.

All of the girls who tried out from William McKinley were standing in a line in front of the judges, waiting for the decision that would change their lives. I sat to the side of the stage, watching them carefully and with sadness.

Brittany was a bundle of nerves on the end closest to me, and I whispered out to her to calm her down. The announcing spared any suspense and announced the first girl getting a scholarship. It was Tracy.

We all clap while she excitedly bounces off stage. My mind wavered a little as the possibility of Brittany not winning was becoming more likely as I look over at the 4 girls occupying the stage. …'Brittany S. Pierce.'

What? Did I hear right? 'What?' I scream out in an excited whisper. Brit is a bunch of happiness on the stage, and all that mattered was that she won. Brittany Won.

She runs off stage to my mouth visibly open with shock. 'You did it B! You Won.' No words formed from her, also shocked and she hugged me furiously, overcome with excitement.

After what seems like minutes she released me and breathed out. 'Lord Tubbington would be so proud of me. Maybe now he will stop smoking.'

She wins a scholarship and that's the first thing she says to me.

'Yeah Brit Brit, but he's not the only one who's proud of you.' She looks puzzled then smiles when I stroke her on the cheek. 'You did it all yourself B. You choreographed the hell out of that dance, and those cheerleader moves- I've never seen anyone do those that wasn't a pro.'

She goes to say something but we are interrupted by a presence none other than Coach.

'Well well well, from the girl who almost got shot out of a canon, you sure have come a long way Brittany. I commend you on your performance, which reminded me of a younger Sue Sylvester. And now to win a scholarship to the best cheerleading organisation in New York that also happens to cater for your boom boom pow.'

She mock bows, and we stand shocked, never seeing this side of coach before.

'Thanks Coach. My senior year is going to be great. Spend it in the glee club and with my best friend, then gear up after graduation.'

Coach looks taken aback.

'Oh no no Brittany, I hate to disappoint your plans and Will Schuster's gang of misfits, but this scholarship is effective, immediately. Your sweet can will be in New York next week.'

'Wait, what?'

000000000000000000000000000

**A little Cliff-Hanger there. Gear up for the final chapter.**

**Song is Get Shaky by Ian Carey Project**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. I'm sad it's over, but I'm proud of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

'Wait, what?' we both say shocked to the core.

Was coach telling us the truth? The thought of not spending senior year with Brittany was too much to bare, and I felt faint all of a sudden.

Brittany sensed this and steadied me so I wouldn't collapse, all the while steadying herself

Coach continued. 'Yeah, I figured why not. You don't belong in Lima Brittany, the sooner the better.' She looks at our shocked faces, then resides to the rest of the team now on stage.

At that very moment, I had a very strong will to go all Lima Heights, but had to be happy for Brit. She stood next to me, now shaking. It was just too much to comprehend.

Her in New York. Me stuck in Lima for the rest of the year.

I seriously think fate was screwing with me- this is what I get for not telling her how I feel, and if I don't suck up the courage, I'll regret it. But now I had to console Brittany.

'Hey B, this is a good thing- don't be sad.' She stops shaking 'But we'll be so far away from each other' She breaks into sobs, and I hug her tightly, breathing in her scent. 'I know, I know.' I say quietly to her, trying to steady my own sobs.

The judges came over to us and congratulated the meek girl in my arms- they assumed that she was overcome with excitement, oh how wrong they were. One particular judge, whose name was Rachel (Oh lord, do I need a reminder of the hobbit right now) shook Brit's pale hand and said she was a really good dancer.

The rest of our group filed out to the bus area, either with disappointed faces or elated ones. 'We gotta go Brit Brit, are you okay to walk?' she shook her head, clinging to me tightly. De-ja-vu swept over me as I helped her walk out of the centre, steadying her every step.

The bus ride back was filled with the whole group talking to each other about how they stuffed up a step or they nailed one. Me and B sit in the back row away from the commotion, in our world.

'Brit, remember when we were 8, and we promised each other that we would be best friends forever?' 'And ever.' She replied whispered. 'Yeah, even if we are thousands of miles away from each other, you'll still be in here.'

I pointed to my chest and smiled. I felt like I would crumble any minute. I was putting on a brave face for her, but I was terrified.

She took my hand and pinky linked mine.

00000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day I just wanted to spend with her, but we were meant to go to a Cheerios party for the celebration of winners. I declined the offer on Brittany's behalf, not wanting to draw any more grief from the inevitable separation.

We have a movie/sleepover night at my house, mum agreeing when she saw the upset blonde in my arms. She didn't say a word as I helped Brit up the stairs and into my room.

'San, thanks for being here. I don't know what I would do without you.'

_I would die._

No Lopez, be happy for her.

'Of course B. I'll always be here to take care of you. And next week…..' I choke up. 'You'll be doing exciting things.'

_Without me._

We watch _Lady and The Tramp_ but it only makes her more heartbroken, that being her favourite movie to watch with me.

I console her. 'I'm sorry B. I thought this would cheer you up.' Lightly rubbing her arms, trying to soothe her. 'No Santana, it's perfect.' She moves closer to me, and rests her head on my shoulder.

Her breathing slowed as the movie wore on. I was content in that moment, but that burning thought in my head of never getting to tell her once she leaves, left me wide awake all night.

Morning sun burns bright in my room, but I was long awake before sun rise. The angel next to me stirred and I got up abruptly to the bathroom to stop her from looking at my sleepless face.

And I was too right.

In the mirror stood someone who looked lost, dark shades under eyes and red eyes. I had cried for about an hour once Brit got to sleep, and it showed. I make-up the hell out of my face and return to a now standing Brittany, fully clothed.

How long had I been in the bathroom?

'Hey Sanny Bear, how did you sleep?' Wow it's like yesterday never happened, and it made me smile. 'Not great.' I mumble, retrieving my clothes. She wraps me in a hug, which always makes me feel better, then bounces downstairs with her duffle bag.

A sadness over took me when I saw Brit parked at my kitchen table, making toast. It was like when we were kids and we would make breakfast together after our sleepovers, and it was like I was seeing everything for the first time.

'Hi!' I hear her say when I reach the bottom level. 'Hey you.' I reply, joining her at the laid out table. Everything was as it usually was- Special duck napkins that she kept behind my fridge without my parents knowing, Cranberry juice in small cups and a smiley face out of jam on our toast.

I tear up at the sight, causing her to also.

_Compose yourself Lopez. You're strong._

She understood what this meant to us and reached our her hand to lightly stroke my arm, sending numerous tingles through it.

We ate in silence and drove to school 20 minutes later.

Glee club was just torture today. Seriously, who idea was it to make a big deal out of Brit's scholarship win? The hobbit came to mind and I shoot her a glare, while they all pandered over Brittany.

Sitting in that choir room was the hardest thing I've had to do, watching Kurt and Blaine obsess over her clothing choice from the tryout.

Another blonde caught my sad eyes and sat next to me. 'How you holding up Lopez?' She knew the friendship between me and B, and the Unholy Trinity we shared throughout Freshman year.

'Seriously, I want to punch everyone in this room except her.' I sigh watching Quinn look at me now. 'She is my whole life Q.'

'I know you love her Santana.' She says quietly.

'Yeah.' I whispered.

'Just tell her.'

_Just tell her._

Quinn's words rang throughout my head all day as I walked around the halls, keeping a brave face. In 6 days, she will be gone, pursuing greater things. That left a pit in my stomach as I decide to skip the rest of the day at lunch.

I walk to the park across from my place. B and I used to come here every day after primary school, watching the swans grace the lake and swing on the swing set facing the lake.

So it was no surprise when I saw her approaching the swing set 20 minutes later. 'Hey San' She says sitting down on the swing next to me. 'Hey' I say turning to her.

'I thought you would be here. I know you skipped at lunch.' I sigh. 'Yeah Brit, I can't be around those Cheerios when they are so happy about their scholarship because it reminds me of you moving.' I choke out the last word, but hold it together.

'But like you said, I'll always be here.' She says palming my chest.

_But it was more than that_

'Remember when we were kids, and you were convinced that the reason why the swans liked you was because they thought you were a human swan?' She giggles at the thought.

'Yeah, and you said it was because I was likable, and that no one could hate me.' I smile at my younger self saying that.

'Come one,' She says linking my arm with hers and pulling me up. I grin as she pulls me away from the swing set and onto the gravel track. It was like we were 7 again.

The birds still chirped in the trees, the ants parted on the path, and the swans were on the river bank when we walked past. I never wanted this moment to end.

000000000000000000000000000

6 days later

I went with Brittany to collect her train ticket at the station. The group of Cheerios with scholarships would be taking a train to the closest airport then catch a plane to New York.

The train is due to leave at 10:05am. It is now 9:00am. I had an hour to get my shit together and tell her I love her.

I was allowed yet again to skip out on school.

Coach rounded up the 3 Cheerios in the station foyer. I follow Brit from the office box to coach and sit down on the red chairs. I look up at the two happy Cherrios and Brit with a smile.

Over the past few days, she had come to accept her fate, her parents practically forcing her to take this opportunity. 'This is a once in a lifetime Brittany. Don't screw it up.' Her father bellowed in their lounge room. Her mother just smiled and hugged her daughter.

She is looking at me now with a hopeful face. I could not cry.

We all stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. 9:30am. I turned to Brit, open my mouth, but I am interrupted by Tracy. 'Hey Lopez, bet your so jealous you're not going to New York.' She just had to be a bitch one more time to me.

'Hey shut it Kilpo.' I bark meekly.

_Wow I have definitely mellowed_

Nether the less, she took the threat and returned to talking to Dana, the other Cheerio. Time passed as I tried numerous times to tell Brit, but Coach giving a heartfelt speech and B having to go to the toilet shot my confidence.

9:55am. I see the train arriving in the distance and my heart literally sinks. In 10 minutes, she will be on that train, speeding away from me. People are boarding, and coach ushers the girls to follow suit.

One last chance.

I reach out to Brittany and grab her by the arm. She turns to me. This is it. _Do it Lopez, Now._

'Brittany!' I yell desperately. She looks me in the eyes with a gentle smile. 'I need to tell you something.'

I take a deep breathe. 'I love you Brit. I love you more than anything in this world. When you were 10, and the grade laughed at you because you didn't know the whole alphabet, and you had this sad pout on your face, my heart crumbled and I promised myself that I would do everything to never see that again. And you called me your hero because I stood up to the meanies. That was when I truly fell in love with you.'

I take her hand in mine now, feeling the soft skin meld with my own.

'I've dreamed about holding this hand and being your girlfriend B. I dream about it every day. Every time you hug me, it gives me shivers, but in a good way.'

'I can't bare to be away from you. My heart flutters every time I see you.'

I pause. 'Do you understand what I'm saying?' She nods but lets me continue.

'When I look at my future and everything it holds, all I see is you. You are my future Brittany. Whether it's in Lima or New York. All I care about is being with you.'

_Please don't take this scholarship._

I say it to her before I could stop myself, but she's smiling now.

'I love you Brittany.'

I lean in and kiss her, and my whole body shoots on fire when our lips met. For so long I had dreamed of what her lips felt like. Soft velvet.

She pulls back and looks at me with those blue eyes.

'I thought you would never tell me Santana. I wished every day that you would tell me that you love me.' She smiles sweetly and kisses me.

She deepens the kiss with her hands around my neck and I fall into her touch. The feeling of her tongue against mine was pure pleasure. I hear a faint shriek that sounded like coach. The train was leaving in 1 minute, but Brittany waved her off as she continued to kiss me.

And in that moment, she had made me the happiest girl alive.

**The End.**


End file.
